The invention relates to an image processing device, an image processing method and a recording medium for ranking a piece of tag information assigned to an image owned by a user.
Nowadays, there has been realized an automatic layout function that automatically selects a certain number of images in each of which a person is well photographed from numerous images owned by a user, and automatically generates a synthetic image for a calendar, an electronic album, a screen saver or the like using the selected certain number of images. The automatic layout function enables the user to easily produce a synthetic image without the bother of manually selecting images from those owned by the user.
However, the conventional automatic layout function does not rank a non-person object present in an image and therefore cannot rank an image including an object. In addition, since an object is not ranked, the conventional automatic layout function cannot rank an image in which a person and an object are both present in consideration of not only whether the person is well or poorly photographed but also importance of the object.
Now, JP 2011-60155 A, JP 4643735 B and JP 7-287703 A are mentioned as literatures related to the present invention.
JP 2011-60155 A describes extracting an object included in an image provided, identifying the extracted object, and extracting a tag corresponding to the object.
JP 4643735 B describes determining attributes of contents by analyzing features of the contents, storing information on the content and information showing the determined attribute of the content in a material information database, and calculating, with respect to each of the determined attributes, a sum of numbers of contents in each of initial groups including a content which has the attribute.
JP 7-287703 A describes obtaining the sum SUM resulting from summing of the intensity values of pixels, obtaining a mean value Aver from the sum SUM, and for every pixel value P, obtaining an absolute value of a difference between the pixel value P and the mean value Aver.